The Akatsuki's Blossom
by kerawolf
Summary: Lime in third chap, you don't like don't read! I warned you!  crashing down right in her face, now all she see's is darkness, but when she gets captured by the Akatsuki, the man she least expected is the...
1. Chapter 1

Hi people!!!! I,m witing another story, i'm going to try and make the chapters longer! Hope you like!!!

Summary: Sakuras hopes and dreams come crashing down right in her face, now all she see's is darkness, but when she gets captured by the Akatsuki, the man she least expected is the one that holds her heart in his cold hands, and unknowingly to her, she holds his heart in hers aswell. ITACHI AND SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!! might be lemon in later chapters, haven't decided yet.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!-whispers-If I did...well... lets just say it wouldn't be pretty...MHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

ENJOY PEOPLES!!!!!! AND PLEASE R&R!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

----------------

It's been 7 years since the youngest Uchiha left, now I am 20 years old, the best medic nin and an ANBU Captain. Yes, I used to be the weak, annoying Sasuke fangirl, but I've changed. I no longer look at Sasuke as a lover I now see him as a dangerous enemy, and a traiter. Sasuke Uchiha used to be the love of my life that is until the day he left me on a cold bench out in the middle of Konoha. I will never forgive him and the next time I see him I will kill him.

On another note, I can't really say happy, for I am anything but happy, Naruto and Hinata are married and already have two little boys, twins, doesn't that sound like fun, and one on the way, I'm happy for them in my own way, but it's just not the same anymore.

TenTen is married to Neji andhas alittle girl on the way, she says she's nothaving any other children, but thats not what I hear at night.

And then theirs Ino, her and Shikamaru don't have any kids yet, but they seem to be hiding something.

Well, that's the story of my life...well that is until one faithful mission.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

---------------

'_Great_.' the pinkette thought to herself as she walked down the street of Konoha. Her mood wasn't the best today, and that can only be because Tsunade was making her do ALL of the paperwork while she got her ass drunk, just thinking of it made sakura growl low in her throat.

"Why is it that whenever she get's drunk I have to do everything." She ground out, behind clinched teeth.

She silently went though the day, helping at the hospital, training, and doing paperwork. When she was done with everything, she left for her empty house,she never did get married, and she never fell in love, as she always said love was and will always be a mistake and a waste of time.

As she unlocked her the door of her small and dark appartment, she felt an unusually strong chakra(sp?)that surrounded the area, before it dissapered. Shrugging it off as Naruto trying to play a joke on her, she walked into the appartment, throwing the house keys on the side table by the door. Looking around to see if there was anything wrong, she found nothing, only the plain white walls, a small amount of furniture, and a Calico cat with striking green eyes, very much like her own, sitting on the window sill looking at her, only as she turned around did she remember that she didn't have a cat, but as she looked back to the window sill, the cat had disapeared, as if it wasn't even there.

_'It was probally just my imagination, I'm probally going crazy.'_ She sighed.

**'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, IDIOT!!!! WE ARE NOT GOING CRAZY!!! WE DID SEE THAT DAMN CAT!!!! UGH!! I'M STUCK WITH AN IDIOT!!!' **Her so loving Inner told her so lovingly. NOT!

_'BAKA!! Stop yelling, and if your so smart why don'y YOU tell me how a cat disapears out of thin air?!'_

_'Humph, see you don't even know. Now shut up, all I want to do is eat something, take a nice shower and go to bed! Is that so hard to ask!'_

"Great now I'm starting to talk to myself, I really need a life" She grumbled to herself as she made some instant Ramen. She wasn't so big on Ramen, but she was just to tired. She quickly sluped her meal, and then quickly climbed up the stairs and took her shower. She came back out with a loose males muscle shirt, and baggy black pajama pants. Climbing quickly into bed, she instantly fell in a deep sleep, not knowing nor seeing a pair of red eyes watching her from her window.

The figures baggy black cloak with red clouds(now who could that be?!)printed in various places on the front of the cloak, yet as baggy as the cloak was you could tell that the figure was a man, his long onyx colored hair was tied at the nape of his neck, by a short red ribbon.(I don't know if it's red so bare with me k!)

The mans lush lips curved into a wicked smurk that could only belong the the former Akatsuki member, Itachi.

_'Soon little one, you will be mine, and know one will be able to take you away from me, not even yourself' _Itachi chuckled, not a happy-go-lucky one, no it was a sinister one. Without further notice he vanished into thin air, with no trace of him even being there.

And our little Cherry Blossom, who was oblivious(sp?), slept peacefully for the first and probally the last time of her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was a little bit darker then I had imagined, but please review, thanks!!!

Me:Wow Itachi, little possesive arn't you?

Itachi:-Growls- Shut up, bitch.

Me: Hey I resent that!

Itachi:-Chuckles evilly- I don't.

Me: Why I outta-

Sakura:-Cuts off Kera- Anyway she does not or will NEVER own Naruto or any ofthe charaters, thank you.

Itachi:-Mumbles- Thank God.

Me: I'll ignore that comment Itachi, but thank you for reading! I will write more if I get at LEAST 3 reviews! BYE!!

_Kerawolf_


	2. Chapter 2

ALRIGHT LOVE THE REVIEWS!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!

Alright, now we shall go to the secoung chapter, hope you like it!!! Please R&R THANKS!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke from the first good nights sleep she has had ever since Sasuke left, not that she loves him or anything, it was that it hurt when he left because she had THOUGHT she loved hi, when infact it was just a petty school girl crush.

Sakura sighed as she swung her long legs over her bed, she had grown in the past 7 years, she was the most sought out Konuchi(sp?)in Konoha, Her hair was stil short, and she still had the innocent Emerals colored eyes, and she had finally grown curves in all the right places, she didn't much care for her looks now though.

She quickly and gracefully rose out of bed, and went to her closet, picking out a fishnet undershirt, a blood red tank top, and a pair of black cargo pants, she easily walked into the bathroom and took a long and hot shower, since she had enough time, and quickly put her clothes on.(WOW! That was the longest sentence I have ever done!)Grabbing her ninja boots andquickly slipping them on, she ran out the door and to the Hokage tower, where she knew a shit load of paper was waiting for her.

_'Great, another day,' _she sighed _'I wish something different would happen in my life.'_ She looked up into the sky, it was so sunny, if it was another person shewould have been in a happyier mood, but sadly that person wasn't her.

She went though her day without mishap, and was on her way home, when she felt the same chakra from last night, her spine tingled as if someone was watching her, her steps grew faster and quicker as she neared her house, she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself, but she was scared.

**'DON'T BE A BABY!! WE CAN TAKE THEM ON, WE ARE NINJA AFTERALL!!!'**

_'Idiot, stop yelling, and I know where a ninja, but that chakra, who ever owns it, is powerful, much more than I am, baka.'_

That shut up her Inner for the mean time. As she walked into her appartment, making sure to lock the doors, and what little windows shehad, she noticed the same cat frome the other nightsitting on her couch, but when she blinked it was gone.

_'Ok, that was wierd, I think I am starting to go mental...great'_ Her musing was cut short as she felt the chakra, but this time it was in her house. She quickly took out a Kunai from her medical pouch, that she carried around her waist, and threw it at where she feltthe presence(sp?) most. Althogh her aim was true, it caught nothing but air, and now the presence had moved to directly behind her. Her breath hitched as she felt someone or something breathing down her neck, she quickly crouched down and tried to kick the intruder behind the knee, so it would fall and give her an advantage, but it didn't work like that, because all her foot hit was thin air. Her breathig was coming quicker, as she scanned her surroundings, anew Kunai in hand.

"Come out! What are you doing her!? who are you!?" Questions were being blurted out, she was shaking and she knew that she wouldn't be able to beat this person, but she would at least know who her killer was. With that thought she began to stradagize(sp?) But she knew it was to late for that.

Her attacker, was watching her and all she could see was blood red eyes, at first she thoght it was Sasuke, and anger coursed though her vains at the very thought of the youngest Uchiha in her home. But her mind started to work at put the peices together, for as quickly as the though had come, she knew it wasn't him, one of the reasons was because the person standing before her wore a black cloak with red clouds, and only the Akatsuki wore that, so that sumed it down to the Organization(Akatsuki), and there was only one person in that organization that had red eyes(that she knew of)was Uchiha Itachi, the man who had killed hisown clan for power.

And as these thoughts came andwent, she had not known that he had moved untill it was to late. He moved directly behind her and hit the pressure point on her neck. Before she was sent into total darkness she thought of one thing.

_'How could I have let my guard down at such animportant time,_ She let out a bitter laugh, as the world around her turned pitch black and her inner words were becoming slurred _like Sasuke always said, I am weak._

And then there was darknes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ugh! That was a crappy ending and it was SHORT, I am so sorry about that too!

Itachi: Got that right it was crappy.

Me: Asshole.

Itahi:-_Shrugs and smirks_- Thats not my problem, thats yours.

Me:-_Mumbles_- Bastard. -_talks little louder_- well please R&R! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

ALRIGHT PEOPLE!!!! Love the reviews, and sense everyone is wanting some more here you go!

P.S. I will try and make it longer, lol!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

-----------

_'uh...what the fu...Wait! Where the hell am I?!'_ Sakura had just started looking around, she sensed that the sun had already gone down, telling her that it was dark outside, though one could never tell seeing that she was in a dark and damp room. Sqinting her eyes slightly, she could see a slight outline of a person. She guessed that it was male, because the figure was more...masculine?...she didn't know, but she could just feel that it was a guy.

_**'Wierdo'**_

_'Oh would you just shut up' _Growling at her inner self was actually pretty fun, expecially because it annoyed the hell out of her, but sadly it was only amusing for a short amount of time and right now she had a much more important issue on her hands.

After that _lovely_ thought, she quickly brought her attention back to her persuer(sp?), she found him no longer there, slightly panicking her mind couldn't pick up on the slightest bit of rustling behind her untill it was to late. A hand was brought up, and it wasn't her hand which worried her the most, no it was slightly bigger and had calisuses(sp?) on it meaning the person worked hard, meaning one thing it was a _males_ hand. The hand slowly went down her neck to lay lazily on her collarbone, where her shirt didn't cover.

_Now_ she was trimbling, her inner was going berserk, and she was scared shitless. Feeling dizzy, she began to notice that someone was _breathing _down her neck, and a dark yet seductive voice wispered inticingly into her ear:

"Don't worry little one, I'm not going to hurt you...infact I'm hoping you'll enjoy yourself... I know I will." The other hand was now moving up her shirt rubbing her stomach, which had grown muscular over the years(A/N Not to muscular but just right, anyway back to story.). Trying to lean away from her captures touch, she didn't get far, her back had connected to the males muscular chest. She squeeked slightly when the arm that was under her shirt, came out and wraped possesivly around her slinder waist, causing no movement on her part.

As she struggl, she could feel his chest vibrate, telling her that he was laughing, LAUGHING! At HER! Her stuggles cieced(sp?), only to be replaced by her screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT BUDDY! Ugh! Your a fucking bastard! Why I outta-! Sh was about to tell him just what was on her mind, which would have probaly gotten her killed, but she didn't care! What was it with males and there I-Am-So-Much-Better-Then-You-So-Bow-Down attitude, when a pair of, surprisingly, soft lips came down on hers in a bruising and forceful kiss. But the thing that scared her the most was not the kiss, no, it was that she actually liked it, and surprising herself and him, even though he wouln't show it, she kissed him back, just as forcibly as he did.

(I was actually going to sop here, but I promised that I would make it longer so here it is! Lol!)

He quickly turned her so he could get a better position, his hand that was on her collar bone(I'm going to call that hand his right one and his other one his left K?) steadily moved to her bottom ang crushed her to his kneeling fom.

Moaning slightly, her mind had gone blank awhile ago, and now all she could think of was just to enjoy herself. Quickly sitting up so that now she was in a kneeling position, she started running her hands though his long hair, finding it in a ponytail, she quickly flicked her wrist so that the ponytail now lay innocently on the floor between the two enemies.

Itachi growled slightley as he felt her tounge enter his mouth slowly, making him push her more fully againtst him, only to hear her gasp as she felt just how aroused he really was. Just as he was about to start un-buttoning her black tank top.

As if that was the sign for Sakura to come out of her daze, she quickly jumped back, yelping as her bottom hit the cold hard floor.

Growling Itachi stood up from the floor and grabed her roughly,pulling her up with him. Yelping as he almost pulled her arm out of it's socket, she quickly began to stuggle, sensing danger again.

_'I don't get it, I mean not that I wanted that kiss or anything! But still what happened to him, he was almost...sensitive, then all of a sudden he turns into a jackass.'_

_**'Yeah... One, you so totally loved that kiss, don't denie it, and two, uh, what part of S-Class criminal do you not understand?**_

She didn't even have time to ansew her inner, when she was roughly pushed into what looked to be another damp room. She quicly sat up from her sprawled position on the cold floor, and quickly turned to the door, that had now closed with a loud:

_**Bang!**_

Kneeling on the floor, she finally put her brain into action, because what her captures, which she found out were infact Itachi and Kisame, did not know was that when you leave a bored Kounouchi in an empty cell with nothing to do, they get...problomatic.(is that a word?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE!!! Anyway, I'm not sure this is very long, but to make it up to you I put in alittle bit of lime! lol! ANYWAY! Lets talk to are most favorite people in the world.

Itachi and Sakura:-sweatdrop-

Sakura: Hmm... I think it's about time to leave the very obsessed and crazed fan, don't you think Itachi?

Itachi:...

Sakura:Itachi? Itachi?! ITACHI! YOU ASSHOLE COME BACK HERE!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!

Kera:-Watches them run off- Eh...Don't worry I have them on a collar they won't get too far, actually they should find out about no-

Sakura and Itachil: KERA!!!!!

Kera:-yawns- Yeah anyway review!!!!JA NE!!!


End file.
